


tell it to the moon

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Countdown, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: Jon and Sansa's daughter loves Ghost more than anything or anyone else.(written for day fifteen of the jonsa countdown - wolves)





	tell it to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, you magnificent gems ~~~~

“Ghostie! Ghostie!” **  
**

Ghost dutifully trudges over to Lyra’s cot and lets her grab his nose. She babbles happily between giggles.

“I think he might be her favorite toy,” says Jon. He seals a letter with dark wax and sets it aside. Over in her chair by the fire, Sansa begins patching up an old cloak. The fire is burning low in the hearth, signalling the end of a long day.

“Who would’ve thought he’d be so sweet with her?” Sansa smiles, watching Lyra stroke Ghost’s soft white fur.

Jon finishes his letters and goes over to kneel by their daughter and her favorite friend. “You’ve got to go to bed, Lyra. Ghost will be right here when you wake up.”

“I have to?”

“Yes, little love.” He kisses her forehead. “Lie down, Ghost.”

Ghost curls up next to Lyra’s bed as Jon tucks her in. Sure enough, in the morning, both Jon and Sansa are woken by a loud cry of, “Ghostie!”

They groan and sit up, stretching out cramped necks. Lyra is running around the room in her blue nightgown, with Ghost carefully blocking her from the sharp edges of the bed frame.

“Papa, up!” she shrieks in delight. Jon yawns and scoops her up, setting her lightly on Ghost’s back. He trots back and forth while Lyra squeals happily. Sansa reaches for her hairbrush and begins preparing for the day.

_Knock, knock._

“Come in!” she says. Arya comes through the door and grins at the sight.

“Lyra, what are you doing?” she says, kneeling down to Ghost’s height.

“I’m a knight!”

“Really? Is Ghost your horse?”

Ghost gives an indignant huff.

“Auntie Arry, can you play?”

Arya lifts Lyra into her arms. “I’m afraid I’m a big too big for Ghost here. How about we go visit Gendry? Would you like to see the forges?”

“Oh, don’t take her into the forges! It’s not safe. Why don’t you try the stables? She loves horses,” says Sansa.

“I love Ghostie,” says Lyra. “He’s my favorite.”

Jon chuckles, strapping his cloak around his shoulders. “Let’s eat breakfast before we go exploring. How about a game of knights and ladies in the courtyard later?”

“Auntie Arry can be a knight.”

“You’ve got to teach her how to say my name!” Arya insists. “Come on, then, let’s go eat something.” She leaves them, with Ghost trailing on her heels.

Sansa finishes pinning her hair in place. “You know what?”

“What?” asks Jon, pausing at the door.

“I feel so sorry for Ghost. His back is going to hurt terribly.”

“Ah, don’t go soft on him. He’s a tough old beast.” Sansa shakes her head and strides over to him, laying a kiss on his cheek.

“With two passengers? Very tough, indeed.”

“Two pass- Sansa, you’re _joking.”_

She laughs and leaves him dumbstruck and grinning in the doorway. “I’m afraid not, my love.”


End file.
